civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Enclave (Dick Richardson)
The Enclave led by Dick Richardson is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from Chrisy15. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Enclave' The Enclave is an organization that claims to be the legally-sanctioned continuity of the pre-Great-War federal government of the United States and styles itself the United States of America as such. Prior to the nuclear holocaust, the organization existed as a cabal of top-ranking political, scientific and military officials that secretly controlled the United States as a shadow government. The Enclave is primarily comprised of ancestral descendants of both the organization's original members (most notably, the last standing president of the United States before the Great War) and representatives of powerful corporations that worked closely with the U.S government, such as Vault-Tec and Poseidon Energy. 'Dick Richardson' Dick Richardson was President of The Enclave, and therefore President of the United States, residing on the Enclave Oil Rig at the time of the Chosen One's arrival in 2242. Dick Richardson entered the political scene on the Oil Rig in 2215 as a Congressman whose father and then President, Richardson Senior, was aiding to succeed as the next President. On March 5th, 2220, Dick was elected President and began serving the first out of his five terms. One of the first things Dick did as President was during October of 2220 when he, for the sake of morale, classified the prototype results, accidents, explosions, and deaths of the development of a reliable version of the advanced power armor. Dick Richardson died in 2242 when the Chosen One destroyed the Enclave Oil Rig. 'Dawn of Man' Salutations to you, Dick Richardson, President of the United States of America! Born and raised on Control Station ENCLAVE, the last true bastion of the US Government, you entered politics as a congressman at your father, President Richardson Senior's, request. Following the end of your father's term, you were elected to the Presidency and served 5 consecutive terms for your country. During your reign, you improved national morale by classifying the accidents and deaths that occured in the development of Advanced Power Armor, and set in motion a plan to recolonize the mainland by destroying the mutants who infested it with an airborne FEV Virus. Unfortunately, your glorious plan for humanity and democracy was sabotaged by a tribal "Chosen One", who destroyed Control Station ENCLAVE with a terrible explosion in which you perished as well. Remnants of your Enclave remained, but without you to guide them, they dispersed into the wastelands, never to realize your dream of rebuilding America. Mr. President, America needs you now more than ever. In this savage new world, can you cleanse the mutants from the globe? Will you lead humanity to take back that which is rightfully theirs? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hello there. I'm President Richardson, and I'm damn proud to meet you. I'm very curious to hear from a genuine mutant what life's like in that radioactive hell of yours. Introduction: You there, what are you doing outside the reconditioning center? Ah, exposed to the FEV serums, I see... You poor soul, I'll get you some help... GUARDS! Defeat: This isn't over. Humanity will prevail. Defeat: This is a dark day for humanity... damn you mutants... Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Magistrates. *2000 Gold. *(2 Turns' worth) Science.|rewards = Receive a unique, incredibly powerful Armor Unit with a 3-tile Ranged Attack, and is capable of carrying Missiles as cargo.}} Magistrate. *400 Gold. *(2 Turns' worth) Science. *200 Culture.|rewards = When Conquering or Razing a city, gain Science per each Population killed.}} Full Credits List *''Kramer'': Concept, Art, XML *''Chrisy15: Lua'' Category:RawSasquatch Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Fallout